Oblivion's Heart
by Tala1
Summary: Kingdom Hearts II Poetry. Will contain KH II spoilers. Sixth up is Anti-Sora. First time trying poetry hence the lack of summary. Poetry sometimes cannot be easily summarized.
1. Roxas

A/N: This starts my poetry fad. I like it. Never tried it---but when you don't try to rhyme it's actually easier...anyways...

#1

----Roxas-----

_**Blacks, whites, a checkered board laid flat upon a surface.**_

_**You glance to me, and I to you.**_

_**I mouth, you follow.**_

_**You raise your right arm, and I the left.**_

_**Intertwined we are, you and I.**_

_**Darkness and light---hope and despair.**_

_**We desire the same---desire a heart---**_

_**We desire Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**The eternal light, and I the dark.**_

_**Between us lies a wall,**_

_**We can only mirror each other.**_

_**Once separated----where will I go?**_

_**I no longer feel your heart, no longer do I believe to possess one.**_

_**Maybe I never have.**_

_**What is it that made me you, and you me?**_

_**Do the heart of all worlds exist as the hearts of the body?**_

_**Do they beat the same? Exist the same?**_

_**We are black and white, I pick my piece and you pick yours.**_

_**I raise my blade---white and pure.**_

_**Fate decided, you pick black and the tainted.**_

_**Oathkeeper, I swear to Namine.**_

_**Oblivion, you seek to end.**_

_**We clash, re reunite.**_

_**Somewhere between we meet.**_

_**And never again shall we part.**_

-------

A/N: Basically a Roxas to Sora poem. I really don't know how to explain it.


	2. Kairi

A/N: I know Sora and Roxas don't want/desire Kingdom hearts but if you think about it, in both games Sora found Kingdom Hearts because he wanted to find his childhood friends and stop the darkness and ect. So in a way, he did IMO. Anyways this one is about Kairi.

#2

---------------Kairi-------------

_**Waves wash to and fro,**_

_**Gazing across I lay gentle hands, **_

_**Palm and all along; until no longer it hovers.**_

_**Alone I sit where once I was not,**_

_**Between light and dark,**_

_**The moon of shadows,**_

_**The sun of hope,**_

_**They looked to the right and left respectively.**_

_**I bowed my head to them.**_

_**The Oathkeeper and Oblivion.**_

_**They spoke words to me, once upon a time,**_

_**Once when all we knew--bliss and ignorance,**_

_**A time so far gone.**_

_**So far gone.**_

_**A timid memory I fear to relay,**_

_**Times I cried, times I prayed, times I embraced.**_

_**The world never stopped--the light never ceased---the darkness never receded.**_

_**Why is it that they came upon each of us, **_

_**Swallowing whole,**_

_**The remainder of what was left?**_

_**Pricked by something I am forced to draw back.**_

_**Always held back.**_

_**Always protected.**_

_**When will I,**_

_**In return,**_

_**Be able to prove myself and my worth? **_

-----------

A/N: She's on a beach in the beginning. Just incase you wondering its water that her hand hovers over. Don't know where I was going with this but I liked it. Loved Kairi. She's an awesome character.


	3. Riku

A/N: Third up is Riku. I did so many poems its not even funny. I dunno. Poetry fads are wierd.

#3

---------Riku----------

_**Nothingness, I have heard, **_

_**Draws on forever.**_

_**Relinquished from darkness**_

_**Banned from light,**_

_**It seeks nothing else but a beating heart,**_

_**A vessel so to speak, to reunite.**_

_**Able to walk the realm of light,**_

_**It loses sight,**_

_**Condemned to the realm of all evils,**_

_**It gradually loses the organ of life.**_

_**Here I stand, torn between three,**_

_**I cannot choose the road that I fail to see.**_

_**Without my sight, Oathkeeper is doomed,**_

_**Without my heart, Oblivion shall scream,**_

_**The loss, the pains,**_

_**Anguish my soul will bring with shame.**_

_**Betrayal and darkness cuts my soul, tears it, makes it bleed,**_

_**The tears I have yet to shed,**_

_**Will fall.**_

_**Without my heart I am nobody.**_

_**When I return, Oathkeeper---will I be the same?**_

_**Will you talk to me like so long ago?**_

_**It is a fairytale, I say, **_

_**We dreamed a reality,**_

_**That day upon the islands so close to home,**_

_**Upon sticks, stones, and horizons of blood,**_

_**We carved our destiny,**_

_**We spoke our fears,**_

_**We condemned our reality,**_

_**We sought Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**And found our destiny.**_

--------

A/N: Here I tried to show a transformation from innocent to heartless then to the road between two that he takes in CoM...I guess. I don't know, I just type.


	4. Marluxia

A/N: Believe it or not this came out of an RP I did because I was tremendously bored---but hey I'm happy with the results. Anyways this is for Marluxia, yay for Nobodies.

#4

-------Marluxia---------

_**Love and a heart,**_

_**Beseech me my love,**_

_**Hold me tight and whisper to me,**_

_**Those fading moments I barely recall,**_

_**Can you hear?**_

_**Can you hear?**_

_**My voice to you,**_

_**My oblivion,**_

_**Entangled in the webs I cannot reach,**_

_**Within it lies the organ I seek.**_

_**I want it---but wait,**_

_**What is to come from it?**_

_**Mortality and death,**_

_**My initial escape,**_

_**A vortex of inky black and soundless sounds.**_

_**My current existence grants me this now,**_

_**The darkness, which goads me, the death that I endure,**_

_**To seek the one,**_

_**The Kingdom Hearts,**_

_**My final atonement, my gift to existence,**_

_**A plea I dare say,**_

_**The quiet voices that I dare not utter,  
**_

_**For they are worthless---they require no sound,**_

_**A nobody,**_

_**Desire no heart,**_

_**They desire life itself.**_

_**Within this castle,**_

_**My Oblivion.**_

----------------

A/N: Nothing to say really. I suppose the whole "Oblivion" could refer to memories, Castle Oblivion most likely. I dunno. I just type them...make sense to me but I dunno...


	5. Demyx

A/N: Been awhile. I had this sitting around. Thought I'd do something with it while I get back into the swing of things.

#5

------Demyx----

_**The notes I miss forever echo,**_

_**Knowing beyond---a darkness lies waiting,**_

_**To know, as I fall, **_

_**Weapon and all,**_

_**That I have failed at-**_

_**Existing---Never once I got to,**_

_**Despite promises,**_

_**Reassurances, voices of those I trusted.**_

_**Looking up behind eyes so full of life,**_

_**I can see now,**_

_**See you, the one,**_

_**The Oathkeeper,**_

_**The XIII, last to join but first to leave,**_

_**And first to live.**_

_**Reunited I see---an envy is me.**_

_**Sitar slipping from numb fingers I moan,**_

_**Plead, beg for what you have which I do not.**_

_**Never did I want anything more then to laugh,**_

_**To smile,**_

_**To crave the living world seen through eyes of light,**_

_**But darkness---it lingers around me.**_

_**I bow my head—ignoring those sea blue orbs—shimmering.**_

_**I am nothing, an empty existence,**_

_**But I do have dignity; I will not desire pity,**_

_**I rather accept my fate,**_

_**My darkness,**_

_**That, which I shunned, **_

_**Pretended did not exist in me.**_

_**No longer I realize as it eats away,**_

_**Devours my core—all of me,**_

_**I will never have the chance,**_

_**The chance to exist.**_

_**Funny…it is painless, **_

_**Happened all too soon,**_

_**All too fast.**_

'_**Roxas…' I murmur, mouthing behind the veil,**_

_**Returning to which I had run from,**_

_**Within the cell,**_

_**My nightmare.**_

_**A tear slips, **_

_**I will be alone…**_

_**Without you, without anyone,**_

_**Without my sanctuary,**_

_**Kingdom Hearts.**_


	6. Anti Sora

A/N: I don't own Kingdom hearts to start. For second, this was done so long ago when i look at it now I laughed my head off and left my room and rolled all over my carpet in hysterics. So, please, don't take it seriously. It ain't no poetry if I ever heard one. i accept flames, rightfully so for this piece of...well I'm much more cynical so now so um xD; there's no 'nice' word to put to it. Just posting the last few snippets laying around. Thanks to the readers and reviewers xD; take care now.

---------Anti Sora--------

_**I am the shadow of you,**_

_**The darkness in your heart,**_

_**That which lurks, feeds, sucks the life of your soul.**_

_**Your heart never crosses over,**_

_**Knowing that, you smile, let me run,**_

_**Rampant across time---that which means nothing,**_

_**Knowing safety is ensured,**_

_**And that I am its slave.**_

_**Switching back and forth you trust me,**_

_**The darkness from which others overlook,**_

_**A seeping black,**_

_**Never ignored but never accepted.**_

_**I am your anti existence,**_

_**The one you repress to show,**_

_**Are you ashamed I exist?**_

_**Within you, your heart?**_

_**You waver---have I reached you?**_

_**At one point, perhaps I did.**_

_**All so you could become aware,**_

_**We must work together,**_

_**To claim Kingdom Hearts,**_

_**You do not desire it, but I do,**_

_**The hearts…they will give me that one wish.**_

_**The breath, which you draw,**_

_**Will one day be my own.**_

_**I am your anti existence,**_

_**The jealousy, the hate, the pain, rage, and sorrow,**_

_**That which drives you on until tomorrow,**_

_**I only regret I do not exist,**_

_**Eternally you forever,**_

_**But only a fraction of a whole.**_


End file.
